


Inspired by Outlaw Queen

by YouAreMyFuture23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyFuture23/pseuds/YouAreMyFuture23
Summary: Quick little entry for #InspiredbyOQCouldn't resist the Monica and Chandler/Regina and Robin edit!





	Inspired by Outlaw Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little entry for #InspiredbyOQ  
> Couldn't resist the Monica and Chandler/Regina and Robin edit!

 

* * *

 

**Crossword**

 

It feels so natural, this, sitting with her half in his lap, both legs draped over his, both of them almost carelessly trying to finish the crossword, at least she is anyway. Robin's more lost in her.

 

There are moments of long silence that he just looks at her, her eyes squinting a bit in thought, or her lips pursing with her concentration. She is the most gorgeous woman he's ever laid eyes on. And all his.

 

Now that their lives have finally calmed down a bit it's so lovely to just sit and _be_ together.

 

After Regina used her magic to cause the crystal Hades planned to use against them, to take their lives, to backfire on him and take his life instead they both vowed to savor every moment together. They have been making good on that promise in as many ways as possible. They cook together, which is quite amusing for her because he is shit at it, they clean together, do laundry together, spend every waking hour they possibly can together. All the menial, everyday tasks are seen in a whole new light now that they've survived something they shouldn't have.

 

What they are doing now is different, he's never done a crossword before. She's explained it to him, all the empty boxes are to be filled with words that answer the questions on the page, but the word has to have the correct number of letters to fit. Then there's the added struggle of one word going through another's spaces. It's not too complicated a premise but he's not paying it much attention. He's answered a few of the questions but she's doing most of the work. It doesn't help that he doesn't understand some of them. There are always things about this new world that he just won't understand and many things he's yet to learn.

She's said something to him and he's missed it, clearly. The look she's giving him now is questioning then it turns amused. “Hmm,” he hums.

 

“Six letter word for red,” she repeats with a smirk.

 

“Dark red,” he jokes with a shake of his head.

“You haven't been paying this much attention,” she accuses.

 

“I've had something else distracting me.” He runs his fingers over the back of her skull and massages them through her hair. It has her sighing and closing her eyes for a moment. When she opens them back up she looks directly at him, almost through him, straight to his heart.

 

He leans in close to her, then, his lips almost touching the shell of her ear, and whispers, “I love you.” He can feel her shiver slightly against him and it makes him smile that those words still have goosebumps gathering over her skin.

 

After that night in her office, that they both nearly died, he has made sure to say those three words as much and as often as he can. He wants her to be absolutely certain of exactly how much he loves her, how deeply he feels for her. He was ready to lay his life down for hers that night in her office, and he would do it again.

 

She pulls away from him just enough that she can turn her head and connect their lips together in a soft kiss. When she breaks it sooner than he would like, she whispers, “I love you too,” and he doesn't mind the pause so much now.

 

It took her a long time to say those words out loud, she was scared of them for quite a while. It didn't matter to him, though, he knew she felt it even if she couldn't voice it.

 

He can't help himself then, he cups the back of her head and pulls her back to him. The kiss remains slow and soft, he doesn't let it verge into heated because they are sitting in the den where anyone can walk in. When he is getting too worked up he stops before he's too far gone, pulls back and bumps their noses together softly.

 

“Ugh.” Henry moans when he walks in, which urges them to pull apart a bit. “Could the two of you stop being so cute, it's disgusting.” He walks past them to grab his book from the coffee table then adds, “and it's setting unrealistic relationship expectations for me. Not all couples can be soulmate level matches.” He grumbles, and then he's gone out of the room.

 

“Henry!” Regina calls after him.

 

“Yes?” They hear a few moments later from the stairs.

 

“Six letter word for red?” She yells the question, then they wait.

 

A few silent seconds later he's popping his head back into the room and confidently saying, “maroon.”

 

“You're so smart,” Regina tells him in that overly mushy mom way that always has Henry rolling his eyes, which is the exact reason she does it.

 

Henry shakes his head at her and mutters, “goodnight,” then he's gone again.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Regina calls after him, “love you.”

 

“Love you too, mom,” he yells from the stairs.

 

“He's right you know,” Robin says after hearing the boy’s door close upstairs.

 

“He was, maroon fits.” Regina agrees as she writes in the suggestion.

 

“No,” he shakes his head and chuckles, “I mean about us being cute,” then smiles. “We are a bit.” He wraps his arms around her a bit more snuggly and rests his hands on top of one another on her hip. “At least you are anyway.”

 

Her smile grows after that and she ducks her head a bit as a blush begins to creep up on her cheeks. “I never thought I would enjoy the word 'cute’ being attached to me, but coming from you I rather like it.”

 

“It's probably the accent, makes everything sound more sophisticated.” He jokes.

 

Her giggle in response is in fact one of the cutest things he's ever seen. The Evil Queen giggling like a little girl, there's nothing else in the world like it. It makes him smile from ear to ear that he's one of the few people that get to hear it.

  
“It does seem Henry was right about more than the crossword,” she continues to laugh as she cups his cheek, “you are pretty cute.” Then they're both smiling into a kiss and reveling in the fact that they get to be with one another and create cuteness together.


End file.
